Save the Last Dance For Me
by limitlesswriting
Summary: Jude and Tommy butt heads at their friend's wedding, but by the end of the night, will Tommy figure out that he wants to commit? Oneshot REFORMATTED


_Disclaimer: I don't own any songs used, nor do I own Instant Star. Don't sue me, I'm poor._

**Save the Last Dance For Me**

_Well you can dance  
Every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye  
Let him hold you tight _

Tommy watched jealously from his white wooden chair, covered in lilac cloth as Jude floated across the dance floor with Speiderman.

He was supposed to be out there with her in the middle of the tent—he was Kwest's best man, and she was Sadie's maid of honor, to say nothing of the fact that they'd been dating for almost three years.

But apparently something had set her off—she'd yelled at him in the limo on the way to the wedding reception about how he was stalling—how he wasn't committed enough, and that she was sick of it.

Shaking his head, he hardly recognized the bubbly blonde fifteen feet away from him, twirling on the arm of her ex throwing her head back in laughter.

_And you can smile  
Every smile for the man  
Who held your hand  
'Neath the pale moonlight _

Jude held on to Jamie, swaying softly to the music, "So Jamie, how are things with Patsy?"

"We're good—I'm actually thinking of proposing to her next week. I think it's time to settle down," he said, chuckling a bit, "not that I'll ever really get her to settle down."

She smiled gently at him, gazing past him around the tent huge tent, staring at the brooding brunette sitting at the large table reserved for the wedding party.

Shaking her head, she sighed, "Must be nice."

Following her stare, Jamie looked at her quizzically, searching a bit before finally finding the right words to say, "Give him time Jude. Believe me. He's in it for keeps."

Rolling her eyes and inwardly groaning, she stared back at her best friend, "Just shut up and leave the relationship advice to Sadie and Patsy, okay Jamie?"

_Oh I know  
That the music's fine  
Like sparkling wine  
Go and have your fun _

Spotting two shadowy figures just outside the tent, Jude headed outside, trying to keep herself from laughing—she might have had a few too many glasses of champagne already.

"Hey Chaz," Jude said loudly, interrupting the couple kissing in the garden, "Can I borrow your gorgeous date?"

Emerging from the dimly lit rose bushes, Chaz did his best to straighten his hair.

"Sure," he said, laughing sheepishly, "Just make sure you return him—I sort of like this one."

"Oh, why don't you tell me how you really feel?" said the other figure, emerging from behind the flowers.

"Shut up Mason, now get your ass on the dance floor with me," Jude said, reaching out and yanking his arm, pulling him inside.

Across the tent, Tommy still sat in his chair, still watching Jude.

He was still didn't understand what had happened earlier. He loved her. He was committed to her—they'd been together for three years and owned a house together!

"Hey man."

Looking up, Tom saw Kwest taking the chair next to him.

"Hey," he responded, "So how's it feel—the old ball and chain?"

"It feels…good," Kwest said, pausing before laughing, "Looks like you're in the doghouse man. What'd you do this time?"

Playing with the condensation on his glass, Tom sighed, "Man, I don't know. She just flipped out on me in the limo after the ceremony. Told me that I wasn't committed to our relationship. I don't know what she wants from me."

Laughing, Kwest patted Tommy on the shoulder, motioning around the party with the other, "She wants this man—she wants to be married."

_Laugh and sing  
But while we're apart  
Don't give your heart  
To anyone _

Tommy watched Jude as she sang the song she'd written the newlyweds as their wedding present—a song she'd originally written about their relationship.

He smiled as she listened to her pour her heart into the song, and but felt his heart drop as she refused to meet his gaze.

He'd had the ring for almost a year. He'd known he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her for three years.

But he just never knew when the right time was. She was always being offered chances to go on tour, to further her career—he didn't want to get in the way of that. He didn't want to make her choose between him or her music.

As he watched her hug Sadie and Kwest after her song was done, he decided that he had to go talk to her, that he had to set things right.

Taking another sip of champagne, he followed her out into the gardens.

_Baby, don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch_

"Jude!" Tommy called out, placing his hand on the small of her back, sending shivers down her spine.

Jerking away, she spun around, "Go away Tommy, I mean it. I don't want to deal with this now."

"No Jude—listen, I-" he began again, only to be cut off by her once more.

"Tommy, I don't want to ruin this night any more than it has been. Let's just settle this when we go home," Jude said, continuing to speak, as Tommy watched trying to find a way to make her see things his way.

Finally, he gave up, trying to find a reasonable way.

Pulling her to him, he crushed his lips to hers, sliding his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly, just enough for him to deepen the kiss.

_I will never, never let you go  
I love you, oh so much _

"Tom—No!" she cried, pushing him away gently, "It can't be solved with a kiss."

"Jude, I love you," Tommy said, his eyes searching hers, worried for the first time that night, that something might really be wrong.

"And I love you," She said softly, reaching a hand up to touch his face, "But something has to change."

Dropping her hand, she began to walk back to the entrance of the tent.

"Come get me when you're ready to leave?" she said, waiting for him to nod his head in response before disappearing into the crowd of guests.

_You can dance  
Go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go _

Jude spent the rest of the night drinking with Mason, Patsy, Chaz, and Jamie, throwing back shots left and right, trying to see who could drink the most and still dance.

They spun around the dance floor like possessed children on sugar highs, Jude's Tiffany blue dress floating out around her body as they twirled in circles, giggling until they collapsed in heaps on top of each other, only to get up and do it again.

Not surprisingly, Sadie put an end to that quickly, somehow getting the two couples into limos to leave, and getting Jude paired up with one of Kwest's second cousins—Joey.

The drunken pair didn't really dance as they stood in the middle of the dance floor for the last few minutes of the reception, the really just supported each other—keeping the other from falling in on the floor.

_If he asks  
If you're all alone  
Can he walk you home  
You must tell him no _

As everyone began to exit the tent, Tommy walked up to Jude, only to freeze a few feet away when he heard drunken mumbling coming from the pair.

"Damn, you're hot girl," said Joey, his hand venturing down dangerously low, "I would kill for a piece of you. You'd be stupid to pass up a chance with the Joe-ster."

"Whaaa?" Jude slurred, looking confused as she tried to figure out what was going on, pushing him away, stumbling as she tried to keep her balance.

"Wanna come to my place tonight?" Joey asked, reaching out for her again, only to have Jude stumble farther away.

_Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me_

"Why would I want to go home with you?" Jude asked, completely confused, "I love Tommy. He's my penguin. Where is he?"

She spun in a lazy circle, not focusing on anything around her, including her boyfriend.

"Where's my penguin! I want my penguin!" she yelled petulantly, almost falling, but Tommy rushed up to catch her just before she hit the ground.

"I'm right here," he chuckled, "I'm not going anywhere…ever."

Scooping her up into his arms, he grabber her purse off of the table, whispering in her ear as she fell asleep in his arms, "Let's go home."

_Baby, won't you save the last dance for me  
Make a promise  
That you'll save the last dance for me _

Jude woke up the next morning, rubbing her eyes, trying to piece together what had happened at the reception.

Groaning, she turned over, only to be greeted by a gorgeous pair of blue eyes and a kiss.

"mmm," she said, breaking away from the kiss, "Morning."

Sitting up in bed, she noticed a tray of banana pancakes, blueberry muffins, bacon, coffee cake, and eggs on the table across the room.

"And who is that for?" she asked, pointing towards the tray, "hmmm?"

Following her arm, he glanced toward the corner.

"You know," he said, feigning ignorance, "I'm not really sure—shall we go investigate?"

Jude shrieked as he scooped her out of bed, cradling her in his arms as he carried her across the room depositing her in one of the chairs.

_Save the last dance _

As they ate their breakfast, Jude looked at Tommy, smiling sheepishly.

"About last night," she began, "I was being stupid. It was just, the wedding. I mean. I know you love me. I know that. I don't need a ring or anything to know that. I was just being stupid and letting it get to me, and-"

"No, you weren't," Tommy said, cutting her off, "It's how you felt. It's good to know that you don't need those things to know I love you. Because I do—even if we never get married, I will always love you, and always want to be with you."

Looking into her eyes, he leaned in, gently brushing his lips against hers, before quickly pulling away.

"Oh, that reminds me—I forgot something," he said, jumping up from the table, calling over his shoulder as he left the room, "Back in two seconds."

True to his word, he entered the room with a slice of chocolate cake on a crystal plate.

Raising an eyebrow, Jude looked at him, amused, "Chocolate cake? For breakfast?"

"Why yes, Ms. Harrison. Didn't you know you always eat chocolate cake for breakfast on special days?"

"And what makes this day so special Mr. Quincy?"

_The very last dance _

"Because," he said, dropping down onto one knee, pulling a velvet box out of his pocket, "I don't ask you to be my wife on any ordinary day."

_For me_


End file.
